W.I.T.C.H
W.I.T.C.H is an Italian Magical Girl series created by Elisabetta Gnone .The series tells the story of five teenage girls who are chosen to become the new Guardians of Candracar,protectors of the center of the universe from people and creatures who wish to cause harm to it.For this purpose,they are granted the powers of the five elements and entrusted with the Heart of Candracar.The news guardians are Will,Irma,Taranee,Cornelia and Hay Lin,who's initials form the acronym W.I.T.C.H. Plot Part 1: The Twelve Portals The first saga introduces a world called Metamoor,ruled by the dictator Prince Phobos. Years ago, Prince Phobos caused the disappearances of his parents and took over the capital city, Meridian. To prevent him from conquering other worlds, the Oracle lowered a Veil over the planet, separating Metamoor from the rest of the worlds under Candracar’s protection. However, Twelve Portals have been opened between Meridian and Earth, creating a series of passageways for the desperate refugees and monsters of Meridian to infiltrate Earth. The Portals also weakens the Veil and in order to prevent this, generations of Guardians were sent to protect it from collapsing. In the present day, five girls are chosen to become the new Guardians: Will Vandom, the Guardian of Quintessance and the Keeper of the Heart, making her the leader; Irma Lair, the new Guardian of Water; Taranee Cook, the Guardian of Fire; Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth; and Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air. Together, they must prevent the collapse of the Veil and promote justice throughout the universe under the guidance of the Oracle of Candracar. Part 2: Nerissa's revenge The Guardians must face an old enemy of Candracar – Nerissa, the corrupted ex-Guardian and the previous Keeper of the Heart. When the Oracle realized how the power of the Heart was corrupting Nerissa, he took it away from her and gave it to Cassidy, the former Guardian of Water. Obsessed with her lost power and blinded by jealousy, Nerissa tricked Cassidy and killed her. As punishment, Nerissa was stripped of her magic and sentenced to sleep alone, in Mount Thanos for an eternity. When Cornelia accidentally absorbed all five elements into herself, the seal on Nerissa’s tomb broke, setting her free. When Caleb is kidnapped, the Guardians must face Nerissa along with her four Knights of Vengeance. While successful in their rescue mission, they lost Luba who sacrificed herself to save them. Hoping to steal the Heart, Nerissa later attacked the girls through their dreams in order to weaken them,but she failed. She was later successful in stealing the Heart back by tricking Will into giving it to her. With the Heart now corrupted by Nerissa’s hatred, the former Guardian and her Knights of Vengeance attacked Candracar. Will later acquired the Star of Cassidy, a copy of the Heart from Cassidy’s ghost. With it Will and her friends faced Nerissa in Candracar. In the final battle, Nerissa was killed by the Guardians. Despite their victory, Cornelia is heartbroken when Caleb left her due to their complicated romantic relationship. Part 3: A Crisis on Both Worlds Crisis after crisis threatens to break up the girls once and for all. Will's father, Thomas Vandom, returns into her life after years of absence, and his intentions are anything but loving and trustful. Later, Taranee went on strike because she felt that the Oracle is using them to carry out his missions and sentences. A new character, Orube, joins the remaining Guardians on their new mission to defeat a new enemy; Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta, and they must prevent him from rising up and destroying the Oracle. Ari's son, Maqi, suffered from a strange disorder since birth and the Oracle had refused to help Ari cure his son. Angered and blinded by rage, Ari captured a banshee, named Yua, and tried to use her wish-granting power to oppose the Oracle and Candracar (but it could not be done). The longer Yua was held prisoner and serving as Ari's slave, the more powerful Ari becomes, and soon, he would have enough power to overthrow the Oracle. Taranee later rejoined the group and together, they were able to defeat Ari and set Yua free. Liberated, Yua kidnapped Maqi because she wanted Ari to suffer for holding her imprisoned for many years against her will. Ari and the Guardians followed her into the swamp where she and her banshee sisters live and fought them to bring Maqi back. However, Maqi was nearly killed during the confusion of the battle. He was later saved and cured when the Guardians and Orube offered their gifts from the nymph Xin Jing to him. Although their mission in Arkhanta was successful, the girls have a whole bunch of new problems on Earth that needs their attention. Interpol discovers the secret of the Guardians and wants to capture them and use their powers for their own mysterious intentions. As if that was not enough, the girls' Astral Drops decide to rebel after months of being taken advantage of by the Guardians. The Astral Drops started to cause numerous problems between the Guardians' families, teachers, and boyfriends and eventually they ran away to another city. The Guardians later recaptured the Astral Drops and decided to liberate them from slavery. Part 4:Trial of the Oracle The members of the Congregation are questioning the Oracle's recent actions, and he shocked everyone by putting himself on trial. The Guardians are called in to recall his recent deeds.He was later found guilty by Endarno and was banished back into his home world, Basilíade. In Heatherfield, Will confronted Orube and Matt, while Principal Knickerbocker goes to drastic measures to raise the girls' grades at Sheffield. In Candracar, the Council has elected Endarno the new Oracle. After Endarno has been chosen, he makes the life of the Guardians difficult by trying to prove to the Congregation that they are too young and immature. He also convinced the Congregation that Elyon, the queen and the Light of Meridian, is dangerous and unfit to rule over Metamoor. Many times he tried to get the Guardians to arrest their old friend and bring him the Crown of Light. But W.I.T.C.H. managed to hide Elyon from Endarno by smuggling her back to Earth and had Orube protect her. Moreover, Endarno is someone else than he appears to be. Elyon and Yan Lin discovered that Endarno is actually Prince Phobos who’s been using Endarno’s body in his new quest for power and revenge. The Guardians were able locate the old Oracle, now called Himerish upon the discovery of his old identity before leaving for Candracar, with the help of Orube. Together, they tried to free Elyon from her prison and put a stop to Cedric and Phobos before Endarno (Phobos) is formally instated as the Oracle. In the end, Himerish was able to locate the real Endarno and he, in turn, revealed to the Council that the Endarno that they knew was Phobos in his body. Elyon returned to power on her world, Cedric was back in the Tower of Mist, and Phobos, rather than being locked up in prison again, threw himself into the endless void of Candracar. Part 5: War Against Ludmoore The Five Elements themselves have something in store for the girls: their powers are growing stronger and stronger. Each Guardian has discovered new and much, much stronger magical abilities, yet their elemental abilities are going out of control. Even the Congregation of Candracar does not have full understanding about it. At the same time, Cedric is disposed of his magical strength and power and gets a second chance from the Oracle. He returns to "Ye Olde Book Shop" to live a decent life, under supervision from the Guardians. Nevertheless, he searches for a useful resource to regain his powers in hopes of getting revenge on the Guardians. He finds his luck in the Book of Elements, written by Jonathan Ludmoore. About a century before, Jonathan Ludmoore was an alchemist who came from Metamoor and it was Prince Phobos who had sent him to Heatherfield in order to open the Twelve Portals. After completing his mission, Ludmoore discovered that the city is a place where all five elements-Water, Fire,Earth, Air, Quintessence- met and stayed. He experimented on the elements but it trapped Ludmoore in his own book and released all five elemental stones throughout the city. After Matt was swallowed by the Book of Elements (thanks to Cedric), the Guardians must cooperate with Cedric in order to save Matt. The book gives them riddles as clues and the Guardians must used these riddles to look for the scattered elemental stones. Endarno warned the Guardians that in order to capture these stones, they must face the Elemental Guards that stand and protect them. One by one, the Guardians were able to find the stones, and back in the bookstore, Cedric and Orube slowly fell deeply in love. However, the Guardians, Cedric, and Orube were sucked into the world of the book when Will refuses to surrender the Heart of Candracar. Cedric was later killed by Ludmoore and dissolved into ink when he tried to protect Orube from Ludmoore's deadly gaze. The Guardians later found Matt and managed to defeat Ludmoore once and for all. While Orube mourns for Cedric's death Will's mother, Susan Vandom, married her history teacher, Dean Collins. Orube left and a magical portal in the shape of the Heart of Candracar later appeared in the basement of the "Ye Olde Book Shop".